


You thought I Was Happy (Not Anymore)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father!Gabe, Hurt!Hanzo, I just don't give these poor boys a break, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective!Jesse, Sexual assault (non-graphic), hurt!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: A mission is as good a mission as the intel given.  Bad intel makes for a bad mission.  Paid off informers makes for painful missions.Someone you thought you'd never see again makes for a broken mission.Someone you want but can't have makes for a heart broken mission.Someone you want getting hurt makes for a bloody mission.All in all...  This was a fucked up mission.





	You thought I Was Happy (Not Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyye, I have discovered that I have four fucking hours of doing nothing in first period. Soooooo, new part!

The mission…  The mission was supposed to be easy.  A simple in and out.  It was just a information grab.  Hanzo was the grabber, Gabe and Jesse back at the com room.  Their intel was  _ perfect _ .  Not a single person inside the room, it was insanely easy for Hanzo to break in and begin his work.

However, apparently their informer didn’t refer to people as  _ people _ .  Hanzo was wearing a camera contact lense, made to follow his eye and show everyone what he looked at.  When he first put it in Gabe almost slapped him because of how often he changed what he was looking at.  Apparently it was sickening.

Regardless, something went wrong and the people returned sooner than they were supposed to.  There was no reason, there was no need.  They came back  _ for Hanzo _ .  They were completely silent, completely catching the Archer by surprise.

Gabe stood inside the com room, a hand on the speak button, “It’s the one labeled ‘Special goods’.  Yes, that one.  Grab it and get out of there Agent Shimada.” He watched as Hanzo’s hand went for the folder, before lurched backwards.  Their vision was cut off as his was, but they could hear talking.

“This is Agent McCree, all units converge on Agent Shimada’s location!” Jesse yelled into his com, sprinting from the room, but Gabe stayed behind.  He wasn’t down yet.

When they could see again, Hanzo’s eyes were fluttering, struggling to stay conscious. He looked up, and looked right into the eyes of:

_ Thomas Lerner _ .

Or, what remained of him.  After they learned what happened to Hanzo because of him, not a single Agent took pity on the man.  They did a multitude of things to him, one of which surgically removing his sniping eye with a rusty spoon..

“You fucking  _ slut _ .” Thomas spat, back handing Hanzo roughly, “You thought you could get rid of me?  You are  _ mine _ .  It didn’t take much to pay off your informer and get you here.  Where’s your little  _ team _ , Shimada?  Have they abandoned you?  You, the fucking  _ brother killer _ .  You deserved everything I did to you and  _ more _ .” Another backhand, this one followed by a  _ hard _ punch to the jaw.  Gabe flinched as he heard a loud  _ crack! _ .

Thomas laughed as he heard and felt it, “The first broken bone I’ve ever given you…   _ God it feels so good _ .” He whispered, his hand then returning to Hanzo’s face to stroke his cheek, “You were almost most beautiful with tears in your eyes, and a bruise on your skin…  So fucking beautiful…”  He surged forwards, and placed his lips to Hanzo.  The archer gave a noise of complaint, his eyes closing tightly as the body sensor next to Hanzo read ‘Roughly moving about’.  Gabes breath caught in his throat as a noise of pain sounded in his ears and Thomas pulled back, blood on his lips.

The ex-blackwatch licked his lips and  _ moaned _ .  “God…” He whispered, “It always tastes so fucking good when it’s from you…”

Hanzo stared up at Thomas through a pained squint.  After another glance to the body scanner he noted the five red marks reading injury:  _ Jaw.  Shoulder.  Hand.  Knee.  Right Pectoral. _

Thomas brought up his hand again, and Gabe’s eyes tracer the movements on the scanner as it told something ‘foreign’ on the body.  From his cheek, down his neck, down his chest, passed his abdomen…

“Jesse, get the fuck in there!” Gabe yelled into the coms. 

Not a second later the sound of a door bursting open and eleven different voices filled the speakers.  They got to him.  The ‘foreign’ feeling on the body disappeared, and Hanzo’s eyes shot open.  Gabe gave a small smile of pride as he saw Jesse go  _ straight _ for Lerner.  He grabbed his shoulder, whirled him around and  _ socked _ him.  The ex-blackwatch stumbled backwards, but stayed standing.  He growled at Jesse, but the fight was hidden from view as four other Blackwatch agents attacked those holding Hanzo.  He was freed easily, the two people cowards who were afraid of getting in a bit of a scuffle.  They held his attention as the field medic took a quick look over Hanzo, but in addition to the camera in eye contact lense he had a special recorder hidden a bit infront of his eardrum so Gabe could hear exactly what Hanzo did.

He heard talking, but he also still heard fighting.  Hanzo kept trying to turn around and look back by the medic kept his attention with a multitude of questions and orders.  Finally, the others lead Hanzo from the room, folder in hand.  

Gabe turned off the camera.

  
  


Hanzo didn’t speak a word to anyone on the flight home.  He just sat in his seat and stared at the floor, silent.  Gabe had taken Jesse in back and showed him the recording of the events that Gabe saw.  The younger man’s hands and clothes were covered in blood.  When he watched the body scanner his body visibly shivered in anger, his hands gripping the edge of the table so tightly Gabriel couldn’t tell if the crack was his fingers, or the table.

“Does he breathe?” Gabe asked.

“Do you really think I would let him continue to?” Jesse snapped.  He then deflated, but didn’t apologize.  Instead, he continued talking, “No…  He doesn’t breathe.”  
“Cause of death?”

Jesse reached behind himself, and pulled his knife from its holder.  It was  _ thickly _ coated in blood, “Throat being ripped out.” He replied, softly.  Gabe could see the guilt in his eyes.  Jesse hadn’t cut out someone’s throat since his Deadlock days.  Not since he found, and killed, the man who killed his mother.

“The bastard didn’t deserve to live.” Gabriel spat, “I won’t condone what you didn’t, but I am  _ not _ going to reprimand you for it either.  The two people who have deserved it got it.”

Jesse nodded numbly.

Gabe moved over, and placed a hand on the young Black-watch squad leader's shoulders, “Are you going to be okay?”  
Jesse shrugged, “What’s a few new nightmares to add to the mix?  I like the variety.” He joked.

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Don’t make light of this,  _ mi hijo _ .”

Jesse sighed softly, and nodded, “Yes, sir.” He whispered.  Gabe didn’t say anything as tears began to slip passed closed eyes.  He just pulled the younger to him, and held tight.

Gabe wasn’t an idiot though.  He knew Jesse wasn’t going to be the only one having Nightmares.  He just prayed that Hanzo wouldn’t try and get through them alone like he did the first ones…

He closed his eyes, and let the boy cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all didn't think they'd just go through a bit of sexual tension and misunderstandings before they got their happily ever after. I'm too sadistic for that. There must be angst!
> 
> Also: I just wanted a reason to write Jesse killing Thomas. If y'all want a graphic version how he killed him, tell meeeee! I love writing graphic things because I can get into very deep detail and I love lots of detail. Details pain pictures, and as the artist I am, pictures are everything.
> 
> Annnnyways, there may be another part up today. Maybe not. (There more than likely will be. I'm stuck in a choir class for four fucking hours and we're not allowed to sing. Wtf else am I gonna do xD)


End file.
